Dream Fantasy
by MeeMeeCandy777
Summary: "Do you think all these nightmares are affecting our feeling?" [Post-RE6] A year after the events, the two decided to talk about their feelings.


**January 10, 2014**

**1:23 A.M.**

It was snowing in New York City on a wintery night. The two are asleep on the bed with a electric blanket (the color is blue), keeping them warm. He woke up, wearing his pants, in pain and sad. He got out of bed and walked to the door, opening it slowly and went to the kitchen to grab his water bottle and two pints of ice cream. He grabbed a spoon and started to eat the ice cream. By the second pint, he realized that he's in pain so much. He threw up soon afterwards and moaned. She came to the kitchen and founded him, vomiting up the ice cream.

"Not again..." Jill sighed, and took him to the bathroom.

It took him a while to get rid of the vomit and after he was done, she took him back to bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I had a terrible nightmare, a really bad one." He answered.

"I can't believe you are so much pain. Do you think all these nightmares are affecting our feelings?"

Suddenly, there was a pause. He grabbed her and look at her.

"Yes." he said. "We need to be back together."

The two looked at each other before slowly brought their lips together. They kissed slowly before pulling away. Then, they deepen the kiss and moaned. They stopped and she took off his pants. It was long and thick, with a slight curve upwards as a few veins graced its length. His tip had remains of precum as it leisurely made its way down. Then he helped her take her clothes off. Finally, they were naked and roughly kissing. They stopped and pulled the covers on them before they decide.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She said. "Now let me ride that big cock of yours..."

She rests all of her weight on them and starts to bounce, riding him as she can as he pisitions up into her.

"Stop for a minute, babe."

She stops and looks at him.

"Let's go outside..."

He grabbed her and carried her to the backyard, where it's still snowing outside. Neither Chris nor Jill is freezing and they contunied to make love. She entered back inside, going faster this time. It was that long before Chris and Jill reached their orgasms at the same time. After that, she got into the doggy style, beeging him to ride her into her pussy again. Chris had never fuck a woman's ass before, and he knows what's inside of her anus, so he grabbed his cock and she felt his penis brush against her tight and shut anus.

"Hold on..."

She got up and went to the house to grab something. She open the drawer and founded a condom. Then she went back outside and sat down.

"You keep those in your drawer?"

"Just in case. Now shut up, put this condom on, and fuck me, captain."

He snatched the package from her and open it up. Then he carefully put the condom on his penis and she got back to the doggy style and he resumed brushing her anus.

Chris felt her anus stretch around his penis the harder he pushed in. She could feel her asshole slowly spread open and his penis suddenly started to reach inside her ass. The head of his penis finally breached her ass, her anus wrapped around it tightly. Jill gasped and moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Come on, babe. Just ingore it and it will be over before you know it..."

His lips shuttered as his cock sunk fully into her ass. He feeling warm earthly mush surrond his penis from inside her ass as he started to thrust.

"Shit, I'm feeling that cum coming!" Chris said, as he pumped even faster, his cock being pleased by her tight asshole and her messy hot insides. Suddenly, he felt his penis lose its grip automatically and the orgasm seep through. The splutter of cum busted in her ass, she could yet again feel not anything shove down her ass. Soon after he pulled out and took the condom out, the snow started to snow heavily.

"Let's get inside before we turn into snowmen." Jill said to him.

The two went back inside to their bedroom. She on bottom and he's on top. Chris entered back inside of her pussy, kissing her as he trusted up and down. He grabbed his water bottle and drank the whole bottle before resuming. He wanted his orgasm to last longer.

"Harder!"

He went hard, very harder and faster to please her. He starting to forget his nightmares and the two moaned and sighed at each other, just before noticing that he starting to slow down. She yelled his name in pleasure as she cums at his crotch. He looks at his crotch, which is soaked.

"Jill!...nnggh!"

After stopping, he kissed her deeply and let himself go, spilling deep inside her. His orgasm even lasted 45 seconds! After he was done, Chris grabbed a towel and clean her before himself. Then he pulled the covers around them, turning the heat setting on.

"I love you." She said, as she laid her head to his chest.

"And I love you too."

The two fell asllep, having wet dreams about each other.


End file.
